Lonely girl, please don't cry
by Emmalysse
Summary: Rose, une jeune fille de 19 ans, passionnée au combat,a une vie normal, jusqu'au jour où on lui annonce qu'elle va devoir se marier à un Uchiha pour la survie de son clan. L'histoire est avant la fondation de Konoha. OcxTobirama


Voici ma premiere fanfiction sur Naruto ! J'espere qu'elle vous plaira.

Nous sommes dans le monde shinobi, où la vie n'est pas toujours facile. Des clans se battent sans arrêt, la paix n'existe pas. Mais il peut y avoir des solutions, comme les mariages politique , qui permettaient à des clans de s'allier et de ne plus s'entretuer. Cela allait arriver a une jeune fille, ayant une chevelure semblable à l'or et des yeux bleu ciel. En faite, c'est grâce à son physique qu'on pouvait deviner à quel clan elle appartenait : le clan Kuchiyose.

Comme chaque clan, il avait une spécialité, celle d'invoqué des animaux avec des parchemins, ce clan était réputé pour sa. Mais il avait des traditions très stricts, d'où les femmes ne devaient jamais se montrés aux inconnus ou à des visiteurs, elles restaient toutes dans leur habitat lorsque des étrangers venaient dans leur petit village. Chaque membre possédait un animal avec eux, comme s'il appartenait à leur famille. Ils étaient reconnaissable avec leurs cheveux blonds et leur yeux bleu.

-Rose, vient ici, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Oui père ? Fit la prétendu « Rose ».

Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres qui jouaient aux princesses etc..Non, elle aimait se battre, ce qui déplaisait à sa famille, car elle était parfois têtue. Rose n'était pas non plus du genre à rester avec d'autres filles , les trouvant trop...stupides ?

-Pour commencer, notre clan a besoin de protection, donc d'allié, car nous perdons beaucoup de nos ninjas et si cela continu le clan lui même risque d'être effacé de ce monde.

-Oui ça je sais !

-Et donc il va falloir faire une alliance avec un clan puissant, hier nous avons reçu un message d'un des plus grands clans qui a accepté notre proposition, et il ne fallait pas rater cette occasion.

-De quel clan s'agit-il ?

-Du clan Uchiha, un des plus prestigieux clan avec le clan Senju.

-Oh ? Les bonhommes aux yeux rouges là ?

-On appelle ces yeux « les Sharingans », un dôjutsu à ne pas sous-estimer !

-Ok mais euh..c'est quoi la proposition que vous leur avez proposer ?

-Justement j'allais t'en parler maintenant. Nous leur avons proposer un mariage arrangé.

-Oula ! Et qui sera l'heureuse élue ? Dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

-Hum, eh bien, sa sera toi.

-...ah...hahaha...la blague..

-Je suis sérieux, c'est pour le clan que tu dois te marier !

-Mais...pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi pas mon frère ?! On a bien le même âge !

-Oui, mais ils n'ont pas de femmes à proposer.

-Mais il y a d'autre filles dans notre clan !

-Elles sont soit trop jeunes , soit déjà prises.

-C'est pas juste , je voulais me marier avec quelqu'un que j'aimais pas un inconnu !

-Je t'interdit de te comporter comme une égoïste ! C'est pour l'avenir de tout notre clan que l'on doit faire ceci !

-Je sais mais..

-Rose , ça suffit !

-Je peut au moins savoir avec qui je vais me marier quand même !

-Si je me souviens bien, tu te mariera avec le frère cadet du chef du clan, Izuna Uchiha.

-Et il a quel âge ?

-19, tout comme toi.

-D'accord... c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Oui

-Allez viens, Kuroko, on va s'entraîner dehors..

Rose possédait un Loup blanc, de grande taille, presque la ne se séparait jamais de lui. Le loup la suivit, puis Rose s'arrêta et demanda.

-Au faite , ça va se passer quand mon...mariage ?

-Dans une semaine. Fit son père.

-Hein ?! Mais c'est trop tôt !

-Je sais mais nous n'avons plus le choix, comme je te l'ai dit, il ne faut pas rater cette occasion.

-Mais..mais je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu ne va pas te marier immédiatement, tu partiras avec eux jusqu'à leur village, tu va te marier la-bas.

-Toute seules ?! S'écria Rose.

-Non, avec Kuroko évidemment ! Aucun Kuchiyose ne quitte son animal.

-Oui mais bon...Je vais connaître personne d'autre.

-Tu va devoir t'y faire ! Et tu à intérêt à te comporter comme une fille, car quand tu sera mariée, tu ne pourra plus aller t'entraîner comme je te le laissais malheureusement faire.

-Oh non, mais je vais trop m'ennuyer c'est pas possible !

Après cette conversation, Rose, accompagné de Kuroko, alla au camps d'entraînement. Là-bas, elle aperçut son frère jumeau. Lui, il avait une tortue, Rose trouve toujours l'occasion pour se moquer, sa finit d'ailleurs toujours par des combats.

-Alors Hisao, tu t'entraîne avec ta bouffeuse de salade ? Taquina Rose.

Tss, une fille ne devrait pas parler ainsi ! Et puis d'abord ma tortue a un nom et c'est Sheru ! Elle est beaucoup mieux que ta boule de poil !

-Et beaucoup plus lente... Ajouta Rose

-Toi je vais te..

-Calme toi petit frère ! Ricana Rose.

-Petit frère ? Tu parle ! C'est toi la plus petite oui !

-Nan c'est toi ! Je suis sortit avant toi ! Dit Rose en tirant la langue comme une enfant.

-N'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Hein ?!

-Parle sur un autre ton, je suis ton aînée voyons.

-Espèce de...

Bref, la conversation se termina avec des lancés de Kunaï et de Shuriken.

Les jours passaient et Rose était avec des femmes qui lui apprenait comment elle devrait se comporter quand elle sera avec les Uchiha. Toute forme de bonne manière et de politesse que Rose ne connaissait pas si bien à ce qu'on pouvait voir.

Et ce fut enfin le jour où Rose devait rejoindre les Uchiha.

-Rose ! Fit la mère de cette dernière. Lève toi ! Je sais que c'est ton dernier jour ici mais finis les grâces matinées !

-Hmm. Elle mit sa tête sous son coussin.

-Les Uchiha vont venir te chercher cette après-midi ! C'est déjà dix heure ! Va te préparer !

Elle détestait qu'on la réveille, alors elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Pour faire une bonne impression au clan avec qui elle sera allié, sa mère l'obligea à mettre un kimono de soie très sérré avec les cheveux attachés ( un peu du même style des geishas) et une tonne de maquillages, ce que Rose apprécia le moins. Puis après le repas, elle alla s'asseoir dehors devant sa maison, avec son Loup en attendant le fameux clan. Le sien allait beaucoup lui manquer, elle se demandait même si elle allait le revoir un jour.

-Hey petite sœur ! Fit une voix

-Ah c'est toi Hisao...

Il avait deviner que Rose n'était pas dans son assiette, vu qu'évidemment, elle avait pas réagie à sa remarque.

-Allez détend toi ! Fit Hisao en essayant de la rassurer.

-Je peut pas..Sa me stresse, c'est horrible.

-J'essayerais de t'envoyer de mes nouvelles en t'envoyant des lettres.

-Justement ça me foutrait encore plus la mort.

-Je sais. Fit-il en rigolant.

-Sa m'énerve, je vais plus pouvoir m'entraîner.

-Qui sait ? Si sa se trouve tu pourra !

-Mouai..Alors dans ce cas j'aurais un gros coup de chance.

-Par contre, je crois qu'ils sont au courant pour nos traditions, donc en faite..je pense qu'ils ne vont pas te laisser t'entraîner.

-T'a tout cassé..

-L'espoir fait vivre. Ajouta t-il encore en rigolant.

-Pff c'est ça..

La mère des jumeaux arriva vers eux pour informer Rose : Ils étaient arrivés.


End file.
